1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in a connector between conduit and an electrical box. More particularly, the conduit locking connector is secured to a rigid conduit and connects to an electrical junction box and prevents rotation of the electrical box on the rigid conduit.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
When electricity is being wired into a house or building, the wiring is typically jacketed and often routed through conduit. This conduit can be rigid or flexible depending upon the type of installation. From the conduit, an electrical junction box is connected to give access to the wiring, to an outlet or to a control switch. The connection between a rigid conduit and an electrical box ensures that the wiring is protected from outside tampering and harm from unskilled people.
There are a number of ways to connect conduit to an electrical junction box. A number of patents and or publications have been made to address these issues. Exemplary examples of patents and or publication that try to address this/these problem(s) are identified and discussed below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,647 issued on Feb. 26, 1991 to Kevin Carey discloses a Portal Semicylindrical Electrical Connector. This patent uses a split set of collars to give access to the wiring within the conduit. While this electrical connector terminates rigid conduit into an electrical box, it is not an integrated connector that prevents rotation of the electrical box and the rigid conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,863 issued on Feb. 10, 1987 to Sami Shemtov discloses a Connector for Coupling a Conduit to a Junction Box. This patent uses a plurality of lips placed on one end of the connector to fit into the opening of a junction box. The connector further uses multiple set screws to secure the coupling to the conduit. While this connector holds the rigid conduit to a junction box, the junction box can rotate and if the junction box is tipped, the junction box can be removed from the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,566 issued on Jan. 19, 1971 to M. Bromberg discloses a Coupling. The coupling is formed from sheet metal in a progressive die where the sheet metal is punched and formed into the coupling. The coupling engages into a junction box and then rigid conduit is inserted into the coupling. A screw secures the coupling onto the rigid conduit. This coupling also does not prevent rotation of the junction box on the conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,129,634 issued on Mar. 6, 2012 to Robert K. Sheehen et al., discloses a Conduit Connector. This conduit connector is a die-cast part with a threaded coupling and a split spring washer that creates normal forces on a connected junction box. The conduit connector further uses a set screw to secure the connector to conduit. While this connector provides a connection between the rigid conduit and a junction box, it does not prevent rotation of the junction box on the conduit.
What is needed is a connector that secures rigid conduit to an electrical junction box and prevents free rotation of the conduit and the junction box. This conduit locking connector in this document provides the solution.